


All Hallows Eve

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Season 7 spoiler for some of its Characters. it's been years since the final battle and everyone is living out their happily ever after. It's Halloween and Henry who has been away for 10 years comes home with a Halloween surprise for his family





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Henry is 28 so is Cinderella. Gideon is 12 Lucy is 3 (Cinderella and Henry Married when they were 25 then had Lucy a year later at the age of 26) Belle was 17 when she made the deal with Rumple in the EF. 18 when she was kidnapped and was 18 until the curse broke. she was 22 when she had Gideon and is now 35 Tilly is 1 Robin is 14 and Neal Nolen is 15

Started it on 28th /10/2017

 **SG:**  hey guys just a heads up this is still the same story but i've turned it from a oneshot to a 3 part chapter storyalso yes if you have been watching season 7 you know who Alice's parents are by now but i wrote this before we learned the truth. Happy Halloween everyone here is my Halloween treat to you all and I needed a bit of a pick me up. And if anyone has seen last Friday's ep beauty you all understand. This is an AU of season 7 which only includes some of the faces from the season 7 show like Tilly Lucy and Cinderella plus some storylines yes there is a captain swan baby in this and Henry did leave Storybrooke at 18 years old but that's it, with how it intertwines with the season 7 show no curse or Seattle just good old Storybrooke with everyone living out their happy lives

 **Title:** Family

 **Author:** Shipping_Galore

 **Pairings:** Rumple/ Belle Henry /Cinderella hook/ Emma snow/ David

 **Genre:** family/ humour

 **Warnings:** spoilers for season 7 Characters also AU

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** the Mills family come home for Halloween but there is one VERY special treat for them

* * *

 ******31** **st** **of October 2029 Storybrooke******

The town was in a tizzy it was Halloween, and everyone was decorating the town full of pumpkins spider webs and other Halloween decorations but none were Happier for this day then the Joan's Mills and Gold Families for their son and grandson and nephew would be making the trip back home after being away for 10 years.

* * *

*****The Golds******

Rumple was sitting at the table and Belle was at the stove cooking a Halloween breakfast while their 12-year-old son Gideon was playing with his 1-year old sister Tilly

Little Tilly kept screaming high pitch squeals each time Gideon mentioned their Nephew Henry

Their parents laugh

"Calm down Tilly sweetie" said Rumple.

Belle looks up after putting the plate of skeleton pancakes with chocolate toping down on the table.

"Gideon Honey don't wind her up"

Gideon looks up from playing with his little sister and grinned an all too familiar grin

"You mean don't feed the madness because it will feed on you don't you mama"

His parents just looked at him in shock before looking at each other and bursting into Laughter

"I think you two have been hanging out with your uncle Jeff too much" said Rumple.

"Breakfast is ready so come eat" Belle tells the pair.

Standing up Gideon picks up his little sister and walks into the Kitchen setting her into the highchair and strapping her in before taking his own seat.

"Well papa I go where Tilly goes and she dose like to be babysat by uncle Jeff and besides she does take after you, so uncle Jeff gave her nick name.

 _Oh lord_ Rumple thought _._

"Ok what is the nick name" he asked.

Although he cringed at the thought of WHAT the Mad Hatter could think up for a nick name for his sweet Tilly regarding him.

"Little Miss Madness" said Giedion almost proudly

Belle sat there with her mouth hung open.

"Ok just wait until I see that Hatter" she said

Rumple reach over and lay a hand on his wife's hand trying to calm the storm he can see brew in her eyes before turning back to his son.

"Ok son WHY did he give her THAT nick name?" asked Rumple

"Oh, because you had the case of the crazies back in your old world and uncle Jeff does say Tilly take after YOU more than, Mama So Little miss madness was born

* * *

*****Mills Home*****

Zelena and her daughter Robin were visiting Regina after they got the news that their nephew/ cousin Henry was coming home for Halloween. The family were in the living room Regina was pacing back and forth about 2 hours ago she got a Mirror call from Henry saying he was coming home and well she was having a freak out which brought her older sister and niece to her door.

"Yo Aunt Gina sit down before you wear a hole in the floor" said her 14-year-old niece Robin.

"I can't dear my baby's coming home after 10 YEARS" said Regina.

Who was gripping her hair in her excitement.

Robin rolled her eyes and with a little bit of magic she produced a pill and made her way over to her MAJORLY stressed out Aunt.

"Here Aunt Gina take this" she said

Handing the pill to her Aunt.

Regina gave her Niece a suspicious look.

"Come on Aunt Gina just take it maybe it will help you RELAX" said Robin.

Regina rolled her eyes and took the pill only to feel like she had been sipping a Slurpee but then heard a crunch and she squeezed her eyes

"Damn Robin its ice" said Regina.

"Well they don't call it a chill pill for nothing" said Robin

Who stood there with a grin

Zelena gave a snort of laughter.

Regina wrapped an arm around her niece's neck and began messing up her brown red locks.

"Ah Aunt Gina knock it off" she yelled with laughter

"Fine" said Regina letting her Niece go

What are you laughing at witch" she playfully said to her sister.

Before picking up a throw pillow and throwing it at her that started a small pillow fight amongst the three of them.

After they calmed down they fell back on the sofa with Robin laying across her mother and Aunt

"So, what else did Henry say?" asked Zelena.

While running her hands though her daughter hair.

"Nothing much just that he has a Halloween surprise for his family"

"Uh mum Aunt Gina why is it Roland and I never got to see our dad on this day but Gideon gets to see his brother you get to see your dad Aunt Gina, hell I think even Snow got to see her parents on this day every year but Roland and I don't ever see dad why is that I asked little Johan each time I went to stay with him Roland and the others, but all Little Johan would say is ask your mother and each time I asked, you would always say I'll tell you when you're older "

Zelena and Regina look at one another and nodded they knew it was time

Taking a deep breath Zelena pulled her daughter up into a sitting position.

"Honey it was during a time when I was madly in love with a god name Hades we both were trying to take over Storybrooke but he was more power hungry then I ever knew he put together to pieces of a powerful weapon called the Olympian Crystal, Hades then tried killing your Aunt but your father saved her and was killed with the Olympian Crystal and because of that he was destroyed even his soul he just evaporated which mean he was never able to come visit on this day because he has no soul he was never able to be a sprite" said Zelena

who had tears running down her face as did Regina and Robin

"But he loved you sweetie he really did" said Regina

Running her hand over her hair and kissing her head.

* * *

*****The Jones house******

Emma was in the newly made nursery fretting over her son's return and how to let him know that she is with child. Killian smiles as he watches his wife fret before making his way into the nursery.

"Come now love it will be alright" said Killian

Wrapping his arms around his newly pregnant wife.

"It won't, he's coming home after 10 years he's going to feel like I'm replacing him I gave him up but I'm keeping this baby" she said.

Placing her hands on her still flat stomach.

Leaning back into her husband she spies his flask.

"You know what this situation calls for" she says.

Reaching out for the flask.

"OHHH NO you don't Mrs. Jones" he says pulling the flask away from her.

"Uh come on just a sip you know how much rum de stresses me" Emma whined

"Aye love I do but not in your condition" says Killian.

"So instead how about we go see mummy and grab you a hot cocoa with Cinnamon"

as he walked her out of the nursery

"Can it have…" asked Emma only to be cut off by her husband

"NO" said Killian

* * *

*****Charming house*****

Snow was in the kitchen cooking and humming away being her overly chipper self, David was sorting though some paper work from the sheriff's office

And their 15-year-old son Neal was in the living room playing video games

Yet they all looked up when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Snow

Walking out of the kitchen down the hall to the front door opening it she smiled at seeing her daughter and Son in law on their door step Killian stood there with a goofy grin on his face and Emma looked a little stressed

"Hello there, mummy" said Killian cheerfully.

Snow rolled her eyes but stepped back to allow them to enter, only for Killian to flinch seconds later when his mother in law smacked the back of his head, she then went to hug her daughter.

"You look tired dear come in and sit down."

Placing her arm around her daughter

"She's not tired she's stressed after all the lads coming home after 10 years and she is worried about how he will react to her being pregnant and we all know that when she's stressed she wants rum but in this case, she can't have any" said Killian.

They were close to the kitchen, so David over heard the conversion and put his own.2 cents in

"You bloody better not be allowing my pregnant daughter any rum Hook or swords will be clashing and who knows maybe an arrow or two will be flying" said David

"So, you brought her over here, so I could make her a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon" said Snow

As the three of them walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, after all you never gave me the recipe for that cocoa and well in her state she most likely will be putting rum in it so it's off to mummy and dads" said Killian

Snow sat her daughter down then Killian looked around.

"Hey where is the laddie?"

"He's in the living room playing Video games" said David

"alright love, take it easy" he whispers

Kissing her temple, he left the kitchen hoping her parents can help her de stress and went to find his brother in law.

* * *

******Many hours later******

All the families Golds Charming's Jones and Mills headed off to Granny's.

Entering the diner, they were greeted by Granny and it was a day reserved for just them the place was set up as it was many years ago AFTER the final battle.

They all took their place in a similar fashion to the night after the battle.

They all started talking about memories over the years with mirror calls or Henry just popping up in a mirror without warning.

"Oh, I remember our first anniversary" said Emma.

Smiling at Killian and grabbing his hook.

"I was in the bathroom doing my make up in the Mirror and was just applying my red lipstick when he pops out and Screamed, MUM in the end he made me look like the joker, so I had to redo my lip stick, cheeky" said Emma shaking her head.

That got a few laughs

"I remember I was about 5 months pregnant with Tilly I was in our room just fixing up my outfit and hoping it still fits and he appears saying your beautiful grandma and before I could throttle him for calling me grandma he was gone" said Belle.

Emma sighed.

"He reminds me so much of his father, Neal oh he was. Just…just… it made me wanna" said Emma

Her hands imitating the chock hold on her self

"Hey, I was never like that thank you very much sissy" yelled Neil

"I was talking about the person you were named after you, royal pain" Emma counted.

"Yes, I know what you mean Mrs. Joan's Bae was just like that, loved to play a prank or two" Rumple reply's wistfully.

Belle smiled reaches across the table and squeezed his hand.

"best thing about tonight along with this time of year every year is I get to see my BB" said Gideon.

Rumple and Belle chuckled while the others smiled.

They were still chatting away when they all heard the door open Regina looked up and froze in walked 28-year-old Henry with a woman and child it took a minuet for all of them to relies it was henry and once they did the young man was bombarded with his family.

Henry laughs and hugs all he can until a high-pitched squeal made them all turn to Tilly

"Little miss madness feels left out" said Gideon.

"Little Miss Madness?" Henry asked turning to his Uncle Gideon.

"Uncle Jeff's nick name for her because she so much like papa"

"How so Uncle Gideon?" asked Henry.

"Well at times from the stories I have heard Papa can go out of his mind nuts bonkers a case of the crazies and act like he's not all there in the head" said Gideon.

Henry blenched

"Uncle Gideon don't be so mean to grandpa" said Henry

"Come off it Henry we all know that he's not all there" said Regina.

Smirking over at her former teacher.

"Thank you, dearie" said Rumple giving her a small bow.

They all sat around the table chatting while Henry walks over to Tilly and picks her up

"Look at you Aunt Tilly haven't you grown do you know who I am?" asked Henry

Right on cue she throws up all over him.

Gideon snorts and burst out laughing

Neal on the other hand was holding his stomach and laughing his head off.

"Ha, ha what a welcome home gift I'm just glad it wasn't me this time nephew" said Neal

Yet poor Robin looks like she was going to be sick

Little Lucy she made a face of disgust

Belle grabbed some whips from the baby bag while Rumple took his daughter back from his grandson.

After finishing cleaning, himself up he introduced his two companions.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my wife Cinderella, but she prefers people to call her Ella and our 3-year-old daughter Lucy" said Henry

Silence followed before it all broke loose with Regina and Emma being the mothers that they are began doing what mothers do interrogate. after the pair calmed down Killian calming Emma and Zelena calming Regina the two new members of the Mills Joins family got introduced to their husband/ father's family for a while they all sat around happily chatting and Getting to know one another.

Henry grinned over at both sets of grandparents

"Which means not only are both mum and mother grandmothers" he said looking at the pair who suddenly turned white

"But that would also make you four great grandparents" he told them with a cheeky grin

"Oh, my boy, don't make feel older then I already feel" said Rumple.

Putting his arms on the table and his head in his hands.

"Grandpa you're not old your ANCIENT"

Gideon bit his lip and Belle placed a hand over her mouth Neal ducked under the table while Robin pinched the bridge of her nose and just shook her head, Killian held his breath and looked away the others just looked at anything other than the dark one.

"After all your what 206?" he asked even though Henry knew he was slightly off.

"218 years old if you must know" Rumple huffed in mock annoyance while folding his arms.

He saw Ella eyes widened after Lucy whispered something into her mother's ear

"See grandma I knew grandpa was too old for you" Henry joked.

"Henry Daniel Mills don't make me tattle on you to your father tonight" said Belle

"What's he going to do besides roll around on the ground laughing"

Killian let go and laughed.

"Good one mate"

"Hey, you're one to talk pirate your too old for my mum to you know you're in your early 200's after all

That shut the pirate up

RCS (Review Comment Sub)

* * *

 

Updated it on 25/11/2017


	2. Halloween fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween family time starts with trick or treat and games then a trip to the Haunted house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is called mum by henry and is referred to as Nana when henry is speaking to Lucy while he calls Regina mother and is referred to as grandma when henry is speaking to Lucy also BB is Gideon's nickname for Bae for when he was learning to say Baelfire he could only ever get the letter B out he kept trying but could only ever repeat the letter BB, so that where the nick name comes from even when he was able to speak the name right it never happened Bae was alway BB to Gideon

Started it on the 25th/11/17

 **Title:** Halloween fun

 **Author:** Shipping_Galore

 **Pairings:** Rumple/ Belle Henry /Cinderella hook/ Emma snow/ David

 **Genre:** family/Humor

 **Warnings:** spoilers for season 7 Characters also AU

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** with the family in their costumes its time for Halloween fun trick or treating and Halloween games with a Halloween treat no one expected

* * *

 

After Halloween nibbles and getting to know new members of their family they all left as it was going on 3:00 trick or treating would start around 6:00 so they all had 3 hours to get home and get changed.

"So, we'll meet up at town hall before we set off?" Regina suggested

Everyone agreed they meet at the town hall before setting off to trick or treat

"Ah Henry could I ah could I talk to you back at our place kid?" asked Emma.

Henry grew very concerned

"Of course, mum" said Henry

He then turned to Regina.

"Mother can you help Ella and Lucy with their costumes while I go speak with mum.

"Sure dear" said Regina

He hugs and kissed his wife making both his mother's smile before crouching to speak with his daughter

"Ok Lucy I have to go speak with your Nana, so you go with mummy and grandma ok"

"Ok Daddy" said Lucy with a big smile ok her face.

"Come on you two let's go make you both pretty for the Halloween trick or treat" said Regina

Placing her arm around her daughter in law and grabbing her granddaughters hand

Henry smiled and stood up

"Thanks mother" he said.

Before turning back to his very nervous mum

* * *

*****3 hours later*****

Everyone was at town hall the adults had all dressed as who they were in their old world, however the young once dressed however they liked Neal and Henry were knights Robin was dressed in the way the merry men dressed and dubbed herself Robin hood PRINCESS of thieves in honor of her father. Gideon had his father make the same outfit his names sake wore from his and his mother's favorite book her handsome hero

"But papa I don't have the sword" Gideon complained

As they all stood around.

Henry smiled.

"Oh yes you do uncle"

Gideon looked up

Walking over henry pulled something from his back and handed it to his uncle.

Gideon took the box knelt and opened it in side was a sword and Sheath.

"Do you know who that belonged to Uncle Gideon?" asked Henry

The 12-year-old shook his head.

"It was your brother's" Henry informed his uncle.

Gideon's head shot up and tears willed up in his eyes.

Henry gave his uncle a soft smile.

"But…. but…. don't…. you ...want …. It?" Gideon asked though tears.

"It ok uncle Gideon I burrowed Excalibur for tonight, but I have to return both to grandpa's shop after tonight"

"Thank you" Gideon sobbed.

While throwing himself at his nephew Henry looks up at his grandpa Rumple and Grandma Belle to see both in tears he glanced at his mum and saw she too was in tears before mouthing 'he'd be so proud of you'

After Gideon calmed down Henry helped tie the belt holding the sword to the boy's waist.

"There now you really are grandma Belle's handsome hero."

"Henry" Belle growled

Henry looked up and Grinned.

"I love you" he said sweetly.

Belle rolled her eyes

He the stood up and looked around.

"Now where is my Lucy?" he asked pretending he didn't know who his daughter was dressed up as.

"Here I am daddy" said Lucy

Who was dressed as a skeleton and jumping up and down.

"Ah I see someone wanted to be jack from a nightmare before Christmas and who did your wonderful face paint honey"

"Great Aunt Zelena

"Finally, someone who sees how great I am" Zelena Joked

Regina shook her head as Lucy giggled

"We all ready?" asked Belle.

"Yes," they answered.

"Oh no we are not Ella dear come here and lift your gown a little please" Regina asked kindly

She did as, asked and made her way over to her mother in law and lifted her gown Regina pulled out a vile of potion and knelt tipping a small drop on both glass slippers

"Now you can't lose them if they fall off they'll be back on your feet before you know they are gone" said Regina

Henry saw this and laughed.

"Thanks mother now I won't have to worry about doing operation glass slipper AGAIN" said Henry

However just after that they were interrupted by a voice saying

"Has anyone seen MY Alice I found the march hair but no Alice"

They all turned and saw Jefferson and his daughter Grace walk through the door when Tilly heard the voice she squeals and clapped her hands.

It was then Jefferson spotted his Alice.

"Ah there she is" he said the Mad Hatter

Kneeling in front of the stroller

Belle pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tell me again HOW Jefferson became our daughter's god father?" asked Belle

Glaring daggers at her husband

"Hey, don't look at me like that sweetheart I was drunk that night celebrating becoming a father for a 3rd time" said Rumple

Holding up his hands and backing away.

"Yes, and when you drunk on your favorite scotch your tongue starts wagging" Belle resorts

While her parents had their debate, Tilly began trying to get out of the stroller.

"Ok Little Miss madness lets go find the white rabbit" said Jefferson, while setting his god daughter back in the stroller before pushing her up the isle while saying over his shoulder. "Come on everyone the madness is on outside." They all followed little Alice, The March Hair and The Mad Hatter Out of the town hall.

Once outside the families split up into two groups.

The Mills with the Charming's and the Joan's, while the Golds and the Hatters went another way, they went trick or treating and played a few rounds of the Halloween games bobbing for apples, Pumpkin bowling, Pin the boo on the ghost. Yet with ring toss there was a surprise twist when the Mills family along with the others turned up to play.  When it was Zelena's turn she suddenly had a large rope, ring around her which pulled tight wrapping her arms so she could not move. The others turned a few feet from them stood a dark hair man of 21.

Regina stopped dead this young man looks like an image of her dead lover it was then she realized she was looking at HIS SON.

Regina swallowed.

"Roland"

His grin gave it away.

Regina began tearing up while Robin screamed

"ROLAND"

Then ran into her big brother arms

"Well I threw my ring over the witch's hat what do I win" he asked cheekily

"I know how about a hug?" he asked.

Looking over at Regina and opening his arms again.

The Queen ran over to give the hug to the young man that might have been her step son if things had work out differently

"I've missed you" she sobs.

Roland closed his eyes and hugged her tightly to him whispering

"I've missed you to… mum"

Regina Sobbed harder.

After a while with the help of Henry Roland calmed Regina down and after he got Zelena out of her predicament Roland was introduced to Henry's wife and daughter afterwards they all headed over to the Haunted house

* * *

When they arrived they saw Belle standing outside alone?

"Hey grandma do you think it will be ok for Lucy to go in she's not too young for it, is she?" asked Henry.

"It shouldn't be Giddy has gone in with Tilly so has Jeff and Grace" said Belle

"I'll go in with you and Lucy Henry if you like?" asked Neal.

"Thanks Uncle Neal" said Henry.

"Yeah we can slay the monster who try and scare this little lady" said Neal.

Tickling Lucy who began giggling.

"Come on let's go" said Henry.

Only to turn back to the rest of his family

"Ella, grandmas' grandpa mother Aunt Zelena you guys coming?" he asked

"No, we'll wait out here for you all" said Snow.

The other all nodded.

"We're coming to" said Roland and Robin

Who chased after their cousin/would be big brother.

Suddenly they all stopped when Henry noticed something.

"Hey Grandma Belle where is Grandpa Rumple?" asked Henry.

At the mention of the dark one's name Roland gave a little shiver as he remembered what happened to him at the hands of the dark one but shook it off.

Belle looked around for her husband.

"He was here a moment ago."

Suddenly all their eyes widened and look towards the haunted house.

Belle groans.

While Henry Robin and Neal imaging the scare, Rumple would be giving everyone in his gold grey skin and leather outfit along with his high pitch giggle his popping out of thin air, but nothing would be scarier to see then the wide-eyed look coupled with the Crocodile grin coming out of the darkness, picturing the whole thing, they burst into a fit laughter that brought them to their knees and last a good 15 minutes.

While Roland just gave a tight smile.

After calming some what they all entered.

So, while the others were in the haunted house, Snow David Zelena Regina and Belle got to know Ella a little more only for them to be joined by Emma and Killian.

"Bub, all fed?" asked Zelena

"Yeah, I had Killian test everything first just in case someone wanted to play a trick on me and speed up my pregnancy."

Emma and Belled looked at the Mills sisters.

"Hey, hey Mrs. Joan's YOU'RE the one WHO sped up MY pregnancy remember" said Zelena.

"Hey Mrs. Gold that was my evil twin who sped up YOUR pregnancy not me, but might I add she turned over a new leaf" said Regina.

Belle gave a tight smile.

But the topic of the evil/now good Queen Regina still after all these years left a bad taste in her mouth and although she was on good terms with Zelena she had not forgotten what the Witch did to her husband nor her son time may have passed but secretly Belle has never forgotten, nor will she ever forgive the Mills sisters for the heartache and pain they course her and her husband.

"Sped up I do not understand" said Ella.

So, it was then Zelena and Belle shared stories of the time they were pregnant with their first child.

* * *

Many hours later the sun had set so they head over to the Storybrooke cemetery however Roland and Robin chest fell seeing this Henry walked over to them and placed a hand each on their shoulders.

"It's ok if you wish to skip it I understand completely" said Henry.

Roland and Robin smiled and hug him.

"Thanks bro" Roland whispered.

"Thanks, Cuz" said Robin

"What's going on" asked the Mills sisters.

"Nothing just Robin and Roland wish to skip flash light tag"

"Could we head into the woods, so I can teach my little sis a thing or two about how to shoot an arrow" asked Robin.

"Hey, it's not my fault our dad passed his talent on to you and not me, but I have been taking lessons from Snow, so I'd watch it I were you" Robin challenged

"Of course, but be safe it's all hallows eve after all, who knows what dark sprites will be out" said Zelena.

"We will and thanks" said Roland

So, while the sibling headed off to the woods Regina teleports everyone to Storybrooke cemetery

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on the 25th/11/17

 


	3. One night only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one night out of the years the hero's can see and spend time with their loved ones they lost so long ago

Started it on 25th /11/2017

 **Note** : bring tissues

 **Title:** one night only

 **Author:** Shipping_Galore

 **Pairings:** Rumple/ Belle Henry /Cinderella hook/ Emma snow/ David

 **Genre:** family/ spiritual

 **Warnings:** spoilers for season 7 Characters also AU

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** it's Halloween the one night where the dead can crossover and spend time with their loved ones and a love regained after so much loss

* * *

*****Storybrooke cemetery******

When they appeared inside near Bae/Neal's greave they found their loved ones waiting Snows Parents David's Parents Regina's dad Grace's mum and Jeff's wife and finally Bae.

"BB DAD" Screamed both Gideon and Henry.

Racing over to their dad/Brother with Belle and Lucey right behind them while Rumple who was pushing Tilly along with Ella slowly brought up the rear.

"Dog pile on dad" Henry yelled

Seconds later poor Bae was ambushed and pushed to the ground by his son, brother mother, new little sister who had been let out of her stroller, as well as a new granddaughter. The two little ones sat on top like a cherry on a Sunday

Meanwhile the others all spread out to greet their lost loved ones.

King Leopold was talking with his son and grandson in law when he noticed Regina.

Seeing his 2nd wife again he smiled

"You look well my dear," said Leopold.

Regina gave a shy smile.

Seeing this both David and Killian gave a small bow and left the kings side

Eva on the other hand was off to the side talking with her daughter and granddaughter.

"Regina Forgive Me it is only after my death did I get to see how miserable you were in our marriage I'm sorry I should have let you go a lot sooner and to make amends your father and I have been speaking" said Leopold

Glancing over at the former king Henry.

"So, if you take it I have gift an all hallows eve treat if you will" he told her, to Regina's shocked delight she saw Daniel her fiance step out behind the tree and make his way over to her

"Daniel," she whispered

The man just smiled.

"Hello Regina"

Tears spilled over and ran down the woman's face as she placed her hand over her mouth in shocked delight to see her first love standing before her

Meanwhile a little way over Jefferson and Grace were getting reacquainted with Priscilla their wife and mother when he glanced over and saw Regina with Daniel.

"I'll be back" he told his wife and daughter.

Walking over to Regina and her loved ones

"I don't mean to interrupted but Regina trick or treat" he said holding up a dark red pouch.

Regina took it carefully.

Opening it and pulling out what was inside she blink because in her palm lay the ring Daniel gave her before he died

"Where did you find this?" she asked in wonder.

"It was rattling around in my hat" said Jefferson

fresh tears wild up in Regina's eyes yet she smiled at the Hatter

"It's back where it belongs now" said Jefferson

"Not quite" said Danial.

The hatter looks confused as did Regina

He picked up the ring then took a hold of her left hand before looking at her father.

Henry smiled

"You have my blessing" he told the young man.

Daniel then turn to his Fiancée's husband.

"You have my Blessing also" said Leopold.

"Thank you" he whispered.

So, with both her father and Husband's consent and blessing Daniel pushed the Gold band onto Regina's ring Finger.

"NOW it is back where it belongs." Said Daniel

* * *

 

Meanwhile over by the Golds, Bae was being introduced to his new sister AND Granddaughter and daughter in law

Bae look up at Belle and smiled.

Belle returned the smile with one of her own

"Thank you, papa," he said 

turning to Rumple.

"For what my boy?" asked Rumple

Giving me a mother WHO loves me and a brother and sister a bigger HAPPIER family"

He turned to Henry.

"I wanna thank you to son for extending that family by making me a father in law and a grandfather."

"I make a promise here and now no darkness spiritual or dreamlike will EVER touch my family again"

"well that leaves grandpa out" said Henry jokingly.

Bae glared at his son.

"Hey, there is light in Papa my boy the darkness I'm talking about is my so-called grandparents PAN and Fiona"

"How do you know about Fiona?" asked Belle.

Bae smiled.

"Mama Belle, I have been watching everything that's been going on since my death by the way you looked beautiful on your wedding day, so I know what she did to my little brother" he said glancing down at Gideon and ruffing his brown hair.

"Although SHE AND PAN are dead one a pile of ash the other lost in the river of souls I still worry that they will somehow find a way back even in say Sprite form i don't know if it is possible but if they even try they will have hell to pay" Bae said darkly

Belle smiled but blinked back tears.

Bae knelt in front of Gideon.

"I'm sorry little brother" he told the boy with tears in his eyes.

"For what BB?" asked Gideon.

"I was there to protect your Nephew from Pan but i wasn't there to protect you from the Black fairy" said a remorseful Baelfire.

As he hugged his brother whispering over and over how sorry he was for not being there for him.

"Hey, hey it wasn't your fault Bae it was mine" said Rumple.

"We both share the blame Rumple" said Belle

"Well I can Promise you mama papa Gideon Henry Ella it will not happen a 3rd time nor a 4th" he said

Looking at his son and daughter in law, he stood up and took Lucy's hand and walked over to Tilly.

"You two little ladies will never have to know the pain and fear of being taken away from your families i will never allow that to happen i make you a promise a pinky promise" he said locking both his right and left pinky fingers with that of his little sister and granddaughter.

"Pinky promises in this family hold the same power as making a deal with your papa/great grandpa it is something that is binding and SHOULD NEVER be broken."

* * *

 

After the catch up with families it was time for the event of the evening flash light tag.

They played until just a 6 minuet before sun up.

There were tears all around but none so more than the golds/mills Tilly and Lucy did NOT want to let go.

"Don't Go grandpa" said Lucy

Tilly just gripped her other  big brother hard around the neck

Gideon and Henry were trying to be strong as were Rumple and Belle, but it was hard

"Just look inside yourself the ones who love us never really leave us find the brightest start in the sky tonight because that bright star is me and I'll be watching over all of YOU forever I love You all so Much"he told them with tears in his eyes.

* * *

 While over by Regina the woman was sobbing

"I don't want to say goodbye" Regina sobbed.

Daniel smiled and cupped her face.

"It’s not goodbye my love think of it as a VERY LONG Engagement we will see each other again and when we do we shall have a heavenly wedding and never be parted from one another EVER again but until then i will continue watching over you" said Daniel.

He gave her a kiss that lasted until the first ray of sun light peaked over the Horizon

The first ray of sun light shone on the cemetery and with that their loved ones began disappearing back to the after life

THE END

RCS

 **SG:**  the dead became caporal also Roland is 21 in this story. Grace is 27 and I hope you once Again have a happy HAPPY HALLOWEEN

**Author's Note:**

> SG: the dead became caporal tonight also Roland is 21 in this story. Grace is 27  
> just a side note: another bit of back ground info are how long the couples the Gold's Charmings and Jones have been married. and i'm using the air dates of the ep as the date day and year they married
> 
> the Gold's: wedding date 11th May 2014 - 11th May 2029 15 years
> 
> The Jones: Wedding Date 14th May 2017 - 14th May 2029 12 years
> 
> The Charming's: wedding Date 23rd October 1983 - 23rd October 2029 46 years.
> 
> (note since the charming's got Married some time in the Enchanted forest i back tracked the air date of the pilot ep 23rd october 2011 by 28 years and got the year 1983)  
> 


End file.
